Instant Spark
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When Percy and Jason first meet things blow up in a different way then anyone ever expected. Idea inspired by Peace Phoenix but does have some originality.
1. Chapter 1

While if you looked through a screen it would seem like several, slightly odd teens talking happily on the deck of a flying ship, but what you could only sense if you where there was the very tense edge to the air.

The two most powerful demi-gods, from opposite camps and opposite gods kept shooting each other looks every few seconds rather than talking Reyna and Annabeth and everyone else were waiting for sparks to fly.

"I'll talk to you late Annabeth, I need to do something." Percy just stood and walked over to Jason, ignoring the daughter of Athena who seemed to be bouncing with worry. Percy grabbed Jason's shirt and dragged the slightly younger blond to his sleeping quarters, private quarters with a very handy lock that clicked behind them.

The son of Poseidon didn't have time to think before he felt soft lips against his, but while the lips were soft the kiss was anything but, it was rough and needy and Percy felt like begging for more but instead hoisted the blond up so strong legs wrapped around his waist and walked them over to the bed.

Carefully stripping them of there shirts the ravenette leaned down and bit into Jason's neck, teeth sinking into hot flesh, breaking into it and drawing blood, Percy started to worry but when the blond moaned in pleasure the sharp teeth sunk in further and blood pooled into the elders mouth and he sucked on the wound, drinking the iron like liquid but the moans he was getting made the slightly to salty taste incredible in his mind.

Pulling back and Jason's eye were glazed over in pure lust as with one hard tug he pulled the others jeans and boxers down. Percy eased Jason's off, leaning down and wrapping his lips around the hot cock dripping pre-cum.

The blond moaned louder now with the tight heat, fisting silken black locks, thrusting up but was mildly surprised when he was neither stopped nor did the other gag. He couldn't help it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started fucking the sea princes mouth.

Percy moaned, he couldn't believe how good this felt as he sucked, he could tell Jason was close and he wasn't going to let him stop.

The creamy liquid his the back of his throat and he swallowed each salty drop with the exception on of the one small trail he let fall over the corner of his mouth as he crawled up over the other demi-god.

Jason let his tongue roll over the trail and there was something about it that turned him on, even more so when they started kissing again, a mingling, salty taste of blood, cum and Percy own taste and that was by far the best.

The blond quickly flipped them over.

"I fuck you now, you fuck me in the shower." Percy moaned, tipping his head back and spreading his long, swimmers legs.

The sky prince leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube from his draw quickly coating his fingers and sliding one into his soon to be lover. Under the lust he was surprised when the older moaned and rolled his hips down almost instantly. Slamming another two in he barley stretched the needy Greek.

Long arms reached around his neck. "Jason please." Fuck, that whimper was such a turn on.

When he felt the long, thick cock in him his breathing hitched at the burn, Gods that felt so good. It got even better when Jason started fucking him into the mattress, sliding in and out relentlessly as the hot coil in his stomach got tighter and tighter.

He watched as beautiful green eyes rolled back with a moan of his name the already tight walls clamping down more, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

After slowly coming down he looked at Percy. His face was still flushed and he was panting, his well toned chest expanding widely with each breath. Long arms pulled him down into a deep kiss, their tongues slowly mingling, coaxing light hums of pleasure from both of them.

When they pulled back they'd caught their breath.

"Now!" Percy purred with a lusty grin. "How about that shower?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for my slip up, the chapter that was here before was from Love Beats Olympus.**

Annabeth was worried. The boys had been gone for an hour and Piper looked like she was going to brake down into tears. For once the daughter of Athena was utterly and completely confused but Athena always has a plan and the current one was to go and check on Percy.

She'd been so lonely without him, she did some things she wasn't proud of because of it but she couldn't be blamed, she was so alone and if Percy ever found out he'd understand.

She walked through the Argo until she reached Jason's room but all she heard were muffled noises. Her mind ran through things as she picked the lock and opened the door but what she found was much worse then any fight.

Two sets of clothes were scattered, the bed sheets severally messed up and she could hear two sets of moans from inside the slightly open door that lead to the bathroom.

Clinging to one last hope she crept towards the door and held back a sob, a hand held firmly over her mouth.

Stood under the shower spray was Percy but he was fucking Jason, the blond clinging to him from where he was pressed against the glass wall.

Her heart was breaking, just because she'd slept with others this wasn't right, they'd only just meet and yet here they were.

She silently ran away and out into her own room.

"What really makes it so different?" Looking up she saw a women with perfect, red hair? And blue eyes?

"But lady Aphrodite I was lonely." She argued only for the goddess to laugh.

"If you loved him you would have waited but what you did was for meaningless sex, Jason and Percy are soul mates, even if I wanted to I couldn't stop them being together and I don't, Percy deserves someone better then you and I believe Piper and the Roman girl Reyna would do well together." With that Aphrodite was gone and left the daughter of Athena to sob her heart out in self pity.

* * *

Jason honestly couldn't tell what felt better, being the one on their back or the one doing all the work, pleasure was rushing through him. His arms tightened around the other one and he tilted his head back.

Percy knew exactly what his precious lover was asking and combining the submissive behaviour with the drops of water rolling over the muscled, tanned chest, he knew what he preferred.

Not letting up his rhythm in the tight heat, he bit down onto the delicate flesh again. The second time around with the traces of sweat and hormones he tasted so good, in the back of his mind he wondered what it meant for them if he was suddenly craving his boyfriends blood while he was craving the bite.

Boyfriend. That was something Percy definitely looked forward to getting use to.

He couldn't hold back a moan when Percy bit him, the sharp stinging pain nearly sending him over the edge but what did was the relentless sucking, abusing the flesh further.

Fuck, it took all his energy to move Jason was that tight, but Gods was he beautiful. His back arched, blue eyes sparkling and glazed with lust, moans and pants coming from swollen red lips. As much as he wanted to come Percy stopped himself and kept moving, but slower and more tender, kissing every piece of skin he could, he craved to make Jason feel as good as possible and he do anything to make sure he did.

* * *

Piper stood on the deck still, she knew they were soul mates, she could sense it so easily and while it hurt she'd let Jason go because she believed in true love and that was a kind that no god could interferer with.

"We never stood a chance did we?" Reyna asked absently, she already knew the answer and was currently playing with the other girls finger.

"They're literally made for each other, one way or another they would have found their way to each other and to be honest, as much as I care for Jason I'm happy for them."

Reyna linked their hands together.

"So am I, they deserve to happy especially after what I heard about Annabeth." Piper's eyes darkened in a second and she nodded, Annabeth didn't deserve Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

One year ago, this summer the giant war had been won and Gaia became a god as well as mother earth, her champions each one of the seven.

But as Piper thought back she remembered other things. Percy and Jason had been really, good about what had happened, they'd come straight to her after and talked to her, explaining it and apologising. After that they'd been another kind of decent. While they sat slightly closer together they never held hands, never whispered I love yous, not until it was obvious that Piper had healed and she done that through her girlfriend Reyna.

* * *

Annabeth hated this time of year, she'd lost everything to that blond, boyfriend stealing, slut and now she was alone, her place as Gaia's champion taken by Nico.

* * *

Jason sighed as he sat back, the water easily covering him and a pomegranate sent filling the bathroom. Technically Jason shouldn't be using the bathroom in the Poseidon cabin but nobody really cared as long as they kept the noise down.

He didn't look up when someone slid in behind him because he knew the feel of Percy's hands and body as if it was permanently etched into his brain.

The blond leaned back, searching for the soft lips he loved so much but Percy pulled back sooner than normal.

"Jason." He took a shaky breath, he need to know what the blond would say but he calmed his self, praying for the best. "Will you marry me?" Blue eyes widened and lips collided.

"Yes." They barely parted for the word to pass between them before the sea prince bit down on the others neck that hadn't once healed because of how much the sky prince loved the sharp pain.

While it was a hard bite it was sensual as was each caress.

A soft, loving hand worked it's why down the others back before pushing into the tight ring of muscle.

Percy loved watching Jason like this, blond head against his shoulder and soft pants and moans coming from full lips as he was stretched and massaged, more being added to only make him louder and it was all consuming to the one causing those beautiful noises.

Removing his finger Jason turned to straddle his lap, gently lowering himself onto his loves thick length. Moaning he wrapped his fingers in silken black strands, admiring his handsome fïance.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and it was off pure joy as he kissed him gently.

Percy rolled his hips, his arms circling the slim waist as they kissed tongues slowly wrapping around each other, the coil of heat building at a tortures pace but right now it's what they wanted, to be driven inane by everything that was the other, an addictive drug they could never get enough of.

Moans and whimpers filled the air as it was charged with static, the sparks sending waves of pleasure through Percy. Everything about Jason was hot. Tight heat, sizzling sparks and looks so good they alone could set you on the edge

Jason moaned, nuzzling Percy's neck, the elastic band of pleasure getting tighter and tighter each second.

"Baby." That whimper sent him over the edge and his hips gave one sharp thrust of his hips, making the blond shudder as his own orgasm coursed through him.

As Jason tried to get his breath back Percy kissed every inch of delicate, flushed skin he could, a dreamy smile covering his swollen lips, Jason Grace, The son of Jupiter, The champion of Gaia, and the fiance of Percy Jackson and how Percy loved being able to say that.

Later that day the two walked into the dining pavilion, matching silver bands on their left hands and cheers roared inside as they kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. JACEY**


End file.
